This invention is directed to neutron reflectors for nuclear reactors and more particularly to modular units which are inserted between the irregular periphery of the reactor core and the cylindrical inner face of the reactor pressure vessel to reflect neutrons back to the peripheral fuel assemblies to thus raise their power output relative to the inner fuel assemblies.